


A Bin Full of Bribes

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Stargate Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bribery, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Happy, Slice of Life, Smart John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: A happy scientist made for a happy life.
Series: Stargate Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759450
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Bin Full of Bribes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt #1 Vengeful for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

John looked around to make sure no one was following him. That wasn't entirely true; he just didn't want Rodney to find his super-secret cubbyhole. It was really more of a closet. He sent a mental plea to Atlantis to make sure it stayed a secret as he quickly opened the door and shoved a box of expensive chocolate bars in. There was an unspoken rule that all military personnel had to pick up something for the goodie bin when they are on leave. He knew most people would think they were all for Rodney that was far from the truth. When pushed he could be a very vindictive man but as everyone had learned so could the rest of his staff. They had all agreed that a happy scientist made for a happy life and always kept enough bribable gifts on hand to make them all happy. They weren't stupid he thought as he sealed the compartment back up.


End file.
